Diriku
by Ajeng Fani
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengerti arti hidup yang dibuat oleh takdir. Kenapa diriku menerima takdir yang berlawanan dengan Menma, adikku. Mendapatkan kebahagiaan, keluarga dan teman. Ingin rasanya membunuh keluarga yang tak menganggapku ada. Mengganti namaku dan melakukan pembunuhan serta menghancurkan dunia. Logoku, Shinigami Kitsune. SasuNaru.(HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

DIRIKU

Aku…. hanyalah bayangan yang mengikuti waktu berputar. Demi diriku,ingin kuubah jiwa yang lemah ini semakin kuat dan tidak rapuh. tetapi,aku berjuang dan mengikuti alur hidupku dengan alur hidup. tangan dan bajuku basah saat megguyur dengan shower dikamar berpikir,akulah bayangan menikmatinya dan mengingat "kenangan" …..lemah…..kamu…lemah….!.perkataan yang mnghantuiku saat ini sehingga aku sangat muak melihat diriku di cermin sehingga memecahkannya menggertakkan gigiku dan melihatnya.

Diriku disana memantulkan jiwa yang lemah seakan mendadak kaget dan memegang tangan kananku yang sudah mengalirkan darah per satu darah itu turun ke lantai dengan perlahan yang mengikuti waktu aku mengambil serpihan kaca yang jatuh dan memandangnya dalam diam yang ingin mengiris di urat nadiku dan mati kedua mataku dan mengahirinya tersenyum dan melakukannya.

"Jangan, Kazu-chan!"

seseorang memelukku dengan erat dan kaca yang kupegang terdiam saat ia meliriknya dan ia mendekapkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang hitam yang lurus sebahu menyembunyikan kepalaku untuk memikirkan takdirku terus menangisinya dan berkata,"itu bukan dirimu yang kukenal?!.".bibirnya gemetar saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kedua mataku kelam dan gerakanku ,waktu dengannya seakan melepaskan pelukan tersebut dengan sisa air mata yang membekas diwajah memerhatikanku dengan seksama dan memegang menggeram kesal saat ia tau bahwa aku demam seketika.

"cih..., kamu melakukan hal bodoh lagi."ia mengusap kedua matanya yang kirinya memegang tanganku membawa pergi dari tempat setengah berlari dan aku melihat mayat diruangan ini dan melepaskan menoleh ke belakang saat aku mengambil pistol salah satu menjadi korban insiden pembunuhan satu tapi semua berbagai macam pistol kukumpulkan untuk ia tau bahwa aku juga maniak pistol memandangku tidak melihat dengan senyuman semanis mungkin yang kubuat itu membuatku ingin menjadi diriku yang ,tatapan ingin membunuhnya semakin kuhampirinya dan menghipnotis secara tumbang seketika dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat hal yang aneh ,aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya saat memberhentikan niatku memerhatikan baju trendy yang bercampur warna kuning keputihan dengan rok pendek berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

"aku tak habis pikir kamu menyelamatkan hanya teman ' **palsu** '.tanpamu,aku bisa berpikir jernih kembali dan kamu tidak tau indentitasku sebenarnya".aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu didepan telinganya dan membawa pergi ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari lokasi berjalan keluar dan lupa,kuambil tas oranyeku yang berisikan senjata yang aku bergejolak senang mendapatkan ''benda'' memandang bulan sabit menggantung indah disana dan satu bintang yang redup menyeringai datang menghampiriku,membayangkan bintang itu adalah diriku dan bulannya adalah umat manusia yang hidup di melepaskan tas dan menaruh tubuhnya kedinding putih dengan mencari tangga dan menggendong ia kembali sambil memanjat kearah engselnya secara pelan untuk hening membuatku leluasa memasuki baringkan ia ke kasur king sizenya berwarna tertidur lelap dan dengkuran halusnya membuat kulitku terasa duduk disampingnya dan menyelimutinya agar tidak merasa merasa senang saat ia tidak tau kejadian yang dialaminya. masa' tidak tau bahwa akulah membunuh semuanya. aku mengelusnya seperti anak kucing yang membuatku nyaman ,kuhentikan belaianku dan memijit dahiku bahwa akulah yang aneh.

Srek...!

Bunyi dedaunan bermain satu dengan menciptakan suasana ...dan aku mempertajamkankan sekilas ada yang mengikutiku tidak enak saat pistolku untuk berdiri dan menatap sosok diluar jendela jendela ini mengusik ketenangan ini dan menyalahkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang tersenyum tipis dan turun dari lantai dua dengan sembunyikan kembali senjataku di kantong celanaku berwarna hitam.

Rambut hitam panjangku berkibar pelan dan mengambil tasku yang tergeletak ditanah sedari isinya dan menghela nafas lega bahwa barang-barangku tidak berjalan santai dan menunggu ia mengenai sasarannya pelan dan menghidupkan hpku untuk menelpon seseorang untuk memperlambat gerakanku.

"kuhabisi kamu...selamat tinggal!".suara yang kudengarkan sudah kuperkirakan dan menghilang sejak berteriak kegirangan saat ia menembakku berjarak 100 jelas aku mengeluarkan darah segar dan tergeletak tak berdaya sekitar umur 30-an berbaju polisi dan kumis yang tebal sebagai melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil,berpikir kembali bahwa ia adalah pembunuh menghampiriku dan melihat yang gelap menyelimutinya tadi sudah bergantian dengan bulan sabit untuk terkejut dan melihatnya tidak percaya.

"tidak boneka!?".

Kedua mata sipitnya melihat kesana dan kemari,ia menyadarinya bahwa didepannya bukanlah -tiba,ia dikejutkan oleh lupa,aku menodongkan pistol terbaikku kearah kepalanya dan sebilah pisau dapur untuk sipitnya terbelalak kaget merasakan niat hawa membunuhku sangatlah pergerakannya yang tidak bisa lari berubah menjadi hitam oranye dengan wajah mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa karena kalau ia mengeluarkan satu kata dari mulutnya maka jarak pisau dan pistolku semakin kudekatkan.

"kuberi satu hal kepadamu."

Ia mendengarkanku dan memberikan kesempatan yang berharga ini tidaklah sia-sia.

"tutup mulutmu kepada publik tentangku atau..."

Kedua senjataku memperkecilkan jarak kesasaranku dan memperhatikan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata yang bertambah menangis saat tidak ada jarak kepada daerah yang kutandai tadi. Aku bergumam pelan dan mengejeknya pelan.

"dasar cengeng!".

"aku i...ngin...hidu...p!".

"untuk apa hidup?hidup didunia ini membuatku tidak sadar bahwa kau,aku dan semuanya dipermainkan oleh takdir hidup dan waktu yang kejam.".aku menggigit keras bawah bibirku sehingga mengeluarkan sedikir darah yang keluar.

Kukendurkan pergerakannya dan berdiri tersedak dan menghirup udara segar keparu-parunya gara-gara aku mengikat pergerakan yang membuat ia terkunci sangatlah ketat.

"kenapa kamu...".

"aku tidak tau kenapa dengan diriku."itulah jawabanku kepadanya yang membuat terperangah tanganku yang memegang senjata tadi dan memandangnya.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhnya?kenapa?kenapa dengan diriku sekarang?!" batinku bergemuruh kembali normal dan merenungkan tindakanku tadi.

"padahal aku belum menjawab pertanyaan tadi...hah,bocah!..."suara teriakannya yang membuatku sigap untuk memandangku lemah dan tidak percaya hal sudah berakhir untuk hidup didunia yang tersisa sudah dalam ambruk dan menyeretnya kedalam karung didekat gudang teman ia kesungai dan membereskan sisa-sisa bukti yang tercetak jelas ditaman yang membuang waktu berhargaku didunia ,aku memakai sarung tangan untuk tidak dilacak oleh polisi dilokasi kejadian ini.

Tubuh kecilku berangkat dari tempat kupijak tadi dan memandang jendela yang tersenyum tipis dan...

"oyasumi,ren-chan...".

Kuberlari saat polisi-polisi datang ke lokasi ini dan membuatku semakin ?

Karena mereka tidak tau siapa diriku...sebenarnya.

...

Pagi yang cerah membuatku ingin tidur selelap mungkin,kutau jam wekerku bergambar rubah ekor Sembilan sudah berbunyi berisik untuk kejadian tadi malam membuatku didalam pikiranku saat ini. tangan kecil menggelitikkan perutku dan aku terbangun oleh sosok kecil ,adikku berumur 12 tahun dengan wajah sangarnya saat aku mengucek-ucek sudah terbiasa dibangukan olehnya daripada melirik sekilas adikku mengenakan piyama ungu bergambar beruang dan tangan kirinya memegang gayung kaget dan jatuh dari ,aku terantuk kelantai dengan dahiku yang duluan menyapa lantai yang tertawa kecil melihatku meringis kesakitan dan memegang dahiku yang memerah.

"kaota-kun,kamu kejam!."

"ma'af,ma'af ,kakak lucu tadi."

"heh...,apanya?

"gaya tidur kakak!aku sudah memfotonya dan kutaruhkan ke foto album 'kakak tercinta' didalamnya."

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya dan ia berhenti terhenti dan memandang kepalan tanganku terbalut oleh menatap sendu dan memegangnya dengan menahan isak tau ialah adik saudara kandung yang ,orang tuaku tidak menganggap aku berikan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepadanya dan ia berhenti menangis sambil menatap lurus kecilnya menghampiriku dan menepuk pelan kedua pundakku dengan mengikuti waktunya yang berubah mood secepat nangis sekarang aneh aku memiliki adik yang polos.

"kakak harus sekolah!"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya dan menggeleng lesu dan memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit rambutnya berwarna ungu kebiruan dan mempunyai kumis kucing dikedua pipinya yang terdiam dan melirik cermin rasanya aku memecahkannya seperti tadi menghela nafas dan berkata."cukup hari ini saja!"

Ia memelukku dengan erat dan terharu saat aku berbicara kepada kamu tau aku sudah berbeda sekarang dan membohongimu dengan kata-kata manis tadi.

"kalau kakak ceroboh lagi,aku akan menasehatimu."

"tunggu dulu,emangnya kamu bisa mengaturku?"

Ia mengangguk pelan merasa ia pantas menjadi pembimbing hidupku dan aku pasrah melihat tingkah lakunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,ia berteriak kencang sehingga aku menutup kedua memegang kedua pundakku sambil menggoncangkan tubuhku dengan lemas.

"kenapa ka…mu…?!"

Air matanya turun seketika dan memegang bagian yang sakit dan menma melemparkan handuk kearahku.

"cepat sana,kamu harus mandi kan?yang tadi….ter…ima…sudah lupakan."

Aku terbengong ria melihat tingkahnya yang berubah sadar,aku merasakan hawa aneh menyelimuti tubuh menelan ludah dan berlari ke kamar mandi melihat adikku berubah menjadi shinigami tersenyum dan membuka tiraiku untuk menyambut pagi yang tenang.

"dengan begini naruto-chan akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Entah kenapa ia mengucapkannya dengan tau kakaknya berubah saat insiden "itu".ia menoleh dan melihat kakaknya memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah tidak ia pakai. ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah gembira dan….menjahili kakaknya sebagai sasaran empuk.

Aku menggarukkan belakang kepalaku dengan wajah tidak kumengerti melihat mengatakan ada yang janggal saat meneliti inci per inci tubuhnya dan terhenti melihat seragam yang aku berteriak histeris saat kutau bahwa ini adalah seragam perempuan.

"menma….!"

Menma terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan kakaknya tersebut dan melihat kakaknya turun tangga denga mengambil oksigen untuk pasokan paru-paruku dan menunjukkan jari telunjukku kepadanya.

"kenapa kamu menjahiliku sih?"

Aku menghampirinya untuk melayangkan jitakan manisku kepada adik yang kurang ajar itu. tetapi,tangan besar menghentikan pergerakanku dan aku menggeram kesal melihat ayahku tanganku darinya dan mengambil sarapanku segera melihat itu hanyalah sebagai "penonton" dirumah jauh dariku senyuman setan menma berteriak senang karena ayah tercintanya membela daripada teringat pengurusku yang baik bernama iruka-san menyayangiku segenap karena ia menyayangiku,ia dipecat dan menyuruhnya tidak pernah kembali muak menjalani bagian keluarga ini dan berlari keluar tanpa pamit kepada mereka ataupun menma sialan yang berbaikan. dipikiranku adalah bagaima caranya menjatuhkan harga diri mereka sambil berlutut kepadaku dengan hati mereka yang busuk itu.

Aku memakan secuil dari sarapan tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah merasakan lidahku berkata tidak enak saat mempertajamkan kembali dan habis pikir,berapa banyak orang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku?

Aku berlari kencang dan mereka mengikutiku searah takdir yang kubuat untuk mereka agar tidak terlepas berbelok ke gang yang sempit dan berakting kebingungan yang kubuat-buat saat tak ada jalan menyeringai dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata yang aku hadapi. mereka seperti pembunuh kelas tak kalahnya memamerkan sisi polosku.

"kalian siapa?"

Mereka menertawakanku dan fikiran mereka sangatlah kacau.

"kau tidak tau, akan membawamu ke neraka."sebagian dari mereka mengiyakan untuk tanda persetujuan dari bosnya yang berotot.

"neraka itu apa?"

Mereka sweatdrop saat aku mengatakan hal konyol dimata mereka. mataku bergerak menganalisis satu per satu lawan masih memasang wajah menjijikan itu padahal aku merinding saat aku melakukannya.

"wah,wah….jangan-jangan kedua orang tuamu belum mengajarimu ya?i"

"bos,dia adalah salah satu anak perusahaan mungkin ia tidak mengetahuinya?"

"benar ,target kita adalah laki-laki sulung dari keluarga berbeda dari perintah atasan ya?"

Aku memandang remeh dan cuek mendengarkan penghinaan terbiasa aku menerima cercaan dari mereka yang ingin saja,ia merendahkan diriku karena menganggapku seorang perempuan yang **KAOTA-kun** untuk memakai baju rendahan mendecih kesal dan berlari kearah mereka dengan lincah.

Mereka kaget dan mulai kombinasi pergerakan menyerang melesat cepat saat sudah dekat jaraknya dan gerakan lambat dari waktu takdirku untuk mengeluarkan basoka kecil dan pistol jarak dekat. senyumku sumrigah kembali bahwa mereka tidak menyadari penyamaranku memakai topeng rubahku.

"apa?"

Suara keras menggelegar sehingga angin menerpa mereka dan menimbulkan korban anak buahnya yang mati tergeletak di berjalan diatas mayat tanpa ada membuat jiwaku mengeluarkan hawa ia berkedut marah dan berteriak sekuat mempersilahkannya dan mengelak dari gendut ini mempersiapkan senapannya mengucap pelan tapi bisa kubaca.

Dor…!tangan kecilku menangkap peluru itu dan mengambil senapannya untuk tergugup melihatnya seakan aku berwajah dua kebiruannya sangat kental untuk menciptakan ketakutan dan mengatasi masalah yang sulit ini pertama kalinya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak membelalak kaget saat rupaku semakin menyerupai shinigami untuk mengakhiri hidup orang seperti ini.

Mataku berubah kembali dan memakai senapan milikku untuk mengenai jantungnya yang aku membenci arti hidup ini?jantungnya yang berdetak seakan mengundangku untuk memasang wajah datar dan nafsuku semakin tidak bisa dilahirkan untuk membunuh umat manusia sebagi bayaran ... samaran yang yang redup tanpa cahaya dari pria itu sudah kubunuh dari menganggap ia acuh dan anak buahnya sebagai pion untuk murahan.

Aku memandang jijik melihatnya dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke termenung dan memikirkan kembali untuk berinteraksi kepada semua wajah topengku atau wajah cuekkku?aku menutup mata menikmati angin sepoi yang menenangkan datang dengan hidup sedikit yang kenapa aku menginginkan peperangan dan membunuh umat manusia bulan oktober nanti untuk Negara lain agar mereka tau kuning kusisir rapi dan mengikat dua ponytail kecil kanan dan kiri sehingga menimbulkan kesan "manis" pasrah menjalani kemauan si kaota tersebut dan suatu hari nanti aku membalas perbuatannya.

Tanpa sadar,aku melihat gerombolan preman mengelilingi teriakan seorang perempuan meminta kulumpuhkan mereka sekejap mata tanpa mengeluarkan ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan berterima kasih kepadaku untuk tersenyum tipis dan menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum terlambat untuk kesana.

"sungguh menarik."

Bibir perempuan itu menyeringai jahat saat melihat punggungku sudah jauh darinya.

Aku memasuki kelas dan melihat sekelilingku menatap ,teman-teman palsuku juga mennganggap sama.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengangap mereka tidak ada buka beberapa lembar buku mata pelajaran untuk memakai kacamata berwarna oranye sudah bertengger manis dan memggerakkan kacamataku kalau terasa hari ini sudah tidak bisa kukeluarkan dan berbagi dengan …

"mereka memangilku hewan ternak."kata-kata itu membuatku ingin tidak begitu,pikiranku sudah berkabut tentang masa laluku yang memanggilku kembali dengan perasaan kesal dan aku tetap mengabaikannya.

Aku menoleh dan memasang tatapan datarku saat melihat menma berada dikelas ini.

"hai, tau aku disini?"

Aku mendecih kesal mengingat kepintaran melampaui bisa loncat kelas karena hal mengambil kursi dan duduk menyeringai senang saat aku memakai seragam yang diberikannya tadi pagi dan berbisik pelan ke telingaku.

"kuharap kamu menyukainya."

Aku mengerbak meja dan mengeluarkan hanya melihatku dengan wajah dipikiranku kalau ia sangatlah…..

"menma hentai…."

Aku menunduk malu dan ia terkekeh menjahiliku untuk menyentuh pipi kananku dan menulis ia sodorkan kepadaku.

" _kamu sangat manis,naru chan!oh iya,baju-bajumu sudah kutaruh digudang dan kuncinya berada disuatu …,semoga kamu menyukai yang ada didalam lemarimu.:)"_

Aku tidak mengerti didalam pikirannya dan mengembungkan kaget dan mengambil getaran hpku yang berbunyi dan membaca sms yang tidak aku kenal sebelumnya.1 menit kemudian,aku tersenyum dan memikirkan korban pembunuhan selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WARNING:YAOI!

DON'T READ,DON'T LIKE!

Sinar matahari sudah tidak terlalu terik memandang langit kebiruan nan indah di atap sekolah dan memerhatikan kegiatan manusia di mengobrol,bermain dan bercanda satu sama mata mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan dan ketenangan.

Namun sayang, aku bukanlah orang yang semudah itu untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Sekalipun bisa kurasa itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Selalu ada hal yang mengganggu ketenangan itu. seakan aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk merasakan ketenangan itu sendiri.

Bersembunyi di dalam sebuah topeng yang tidak mudah retak. Sebuah topeng bernama keceriaan dan kehangatan. Hanya dengan memakai topeng aku bisa menyembunyikan seluruh kesedihan yang menimpaku. Jika diperbolehkan untuk bertanya, aku hanya akan menanyakan. Mengapa harus aku yang mengalami takdir seperti ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang mengalaminya? Perasaan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan malah.

Aku kembali merasakan hal tidak aku ingat. angin membelai lembut rambutku dan mengantar jiwaku pada "keluarga" nyata. aku palingkan wajahku dan memandang diam di depan,Menma mencari keberadaan aku dengan terburu-buru dan melempar makanan secara cepat

"tangkap!"

aku menangkapnya dengan pandangan tersenyum dan menyuruhku untuk makan sekarang.

Aku menurutinya dan makanan ini terlihat berbeda dari makanan yang aku makan. Menma tersenyum dan menghampiriku seraya berkata,

"kalau kakak ada masalah,berbagilah denganku."

Menma menunjukkan semangat 45 kepada kakak menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan menma dan berterima kasih sambil melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencegat dan mengambil diary berwarna oranye berhenti dan menggeram kesal melihat tingkah jahil selalu menjahili kalau merasa bosan.

aku mencoba meraih diary di tangan menma dan senyuman menma menyeringai. menma mendekat dan memeluk erat. mencium…aroma citrus menguar dari terpaku dan jatuh bersama ke memperkuat pelukan kepadaku dan menikmati tengkuk leher jenjangku.

"m-menma?"

Aku tergugup dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di pundak menma.

"kamu terlalu manis,baka nii-chan."

Aku mendengar celoteh yang keluar dari mulutnya dan berpaling ke kiri.

"ini ulahmu, kan?"

Menma menggaruk kepala dan terkekeh pelan saat rona merah menghias wajahnya.

Menma merentangkan tangan kanannya kepadaku dan aku melirik pandangan ke langit.

"warna langitnya mirip dengan kakak. Menma sangat menyukainya."

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar pernyataan dari menma.

'kenapa dengan jantungku?rasanya banyak kupu-kupu bergejolak di perutku.'

Menma memandang bingung dan mencubit lenganku.

"itta'i….menma,kenapa?"

Menma melihat aku salah tingkah dan mempertajamkan indera pendengaran dari pintu yang tidak jauh dariku dan menma.

Menma mendorong tubuhku dan merapatkan ke dinding. aku sedikit kesal dan mendongakkan wajah ke arahnya. Menma memperkecil jarakku dan memerhatikan bibir ranum berwarna pink yang lembut."gomen…nii-chan."

Aku terbelalak dan tidak melumat habis bibirku dan memperdalam tanganku terkunci dan memandang kaki seseorang mendekati aku dan menma dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Seorang remaja berkulit putih memakai seragam konoha high school,berambut ungu kebiruan dan sepatu kets biru tua memandang tidak berlari dan melepaskan pelukanku dan berdecih kesal dan melirik deathglare untuk Menma. first kissku diambil sama menma!?:..(-poor naruto.

"yo, …sasuke-san!"menma menyapa ramah dan mengeluarkan senyuman andalan kepada sosok di muncul didahi sasuke mendapatkan embel-embel san dan mengeluarkan aura mencekam untuk menma sedangkan menma menatap mendekatinya dan memberi peringatan.

' **jangan mendekati naru nii-chan dariku.'**

Perintah singkat dari menma dan beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan seringai tercipta dari bibir kembali berekspresi datar dan mengendalikan duduk disampingku menikmati siang yang penuh memperhatikan gerak geriknya sambil tertunduk diam.

"kenapa dia…"

Ekspresi datarnya mengundang berbagai pertanyaan untukku dan aku memberikan kesempatan bertanya hal apa …pun. kecuali pr dari Sekolah. aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melintas dipikiran yang berhubungan matapelajaran.

"kiss you,bastard!"

Teriakan sasuke membuat aku tercengang dan memilin rambut dengan bimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari porselennya memandang serius dan menghela nafas.

"ya sudah, pergi dulu,aku menunggu jawabanmu setelah pulang sekolah dekat taman."

"apa…?"

Aku pasrah melihat menma bergandengan tangan untuk menghalangi om-om 30-an yang mendekati ataupun menerima kata-kata tidak menyukai kalau aku dipermainkan oleh berceloteh panjang dan sesekali menunjukkan tersenyum kikuk karena menma dan berpikir rencana untuk malam yang menuangkan pikiran korban selanjutnya dan mengambil secarik kertas untuk menulis nama yang tertera disana.

Etsuko dan bergumam memikirkan letak lokasi untuk tersentak kaget dan melihat menma memayunkan bibirnya kesal.

"ma'af, ada urusan kepada sasuke senpai."

Menma memperat tangannya dan mengajak aku pergi dari tempat mengikuti dan berbelok ke gang yang sempit.

Melihat kejadian yang membuat sasuke mematung hancur kharisma uchiha yang menggesekkan barang privasiku dengan lutut mendesah kecil menikmati permainan yang di buat berlari pergi dengan amarah meluap.

"baka…dobe"

aku berteriak dan menganggap ini hanyalah salah paham. akan tetapi,menma membungkam bibirku dengan melumat dan semakin memanas. aku membiarkan menma mengikuti hawa nafsu dan membuka satu per satu kancing bajuku. aku memberontak dengan hasil yang sia-sia,tenaga menma sangat besar dan mengunci pergerakan. Menma menjilati bawah bibirnya dengan kansual. hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuhku. menyudutkan aku ke dinding dan memperkecikan jarak bibirnya yang tipis. menciumku kembali dan mengajak aku bermain 'lidah'. menma sangat lihai dan aku mengaku kalah. menyeringai setan membuat bulu kuduk merinding dan berciuman panas terjadi lagi. saliva kami menyatu seiring berjalannya waktu dan memisahkan saliva yang putus. Menma melihat pasokan udaraku menipis.

"bagaimana nii-chan?" aku mengangguk lemah .

Menma puas sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan melepaskannya. aku merenggangkan sendi bahuku yang kram sambil mencari tas dipunggung dan menaruh kembali kertas 'misi'. aku merapikan bajuku dan menutup kancing yang dibukanya.

Aku terdiam dan mempertanyakan kepada menma.

"Menma a.k.a Kaota,kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu?"

Menma tercengang dan mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

.

.

.

"aku…aishiteru yo,baka nii-chan!"

TBC

Para readers,author baru ini sudah mempublikasikan FF beruntung tidak lupa ingatan saat aku kena 'serangan' bola voli di …..:)

yey….,aku mohon review ya minna….!aku terima saran dan kritikan kalian tunggu ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Aku terdiam dan mempertanyakan kepada Menma.

"Menma a.k.a Kaota, kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu?"

Menma tercengang dan mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

.

.

.

"Aku…aishiteru yo, baka nii-chan!"

CHAPTER 3

Aku tercengang dan melihat Menma pergi dari gang ini. Tanpa sadar, Menma menahan malu mengingat pernyataannya tadi. "Aku tak habis pikir, mempermainkan perasaan manusia itu sangatlah mudah."

Aku membuang jauh kata-kata yang keluar. Sedikit kesal dengan perasaan yang datang menghantuiku. Sendiri, mencekam dan merasa hampa. Mengingat kembali kepingan kenangan yang memasuki pikiran ku. Aku memegang dinding dengan kuat untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku yang rapuh.

Dadaku sesak beriring takdir yang menyetujuinya. Aku… mengalami penderitaan yang menyakitkan.

Aku membawa tubuh ini ke luar gang dan meraih cahaya dari sana. Aku ingin keluar dari dunia yang gelap ini.

"Tolong aku…ini sakit…" Aku mengeluarkan suara serak dan menggapai sebuah kehidupan yang nyata. Tubuhku ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Langit sore semakin naik dan menggantikan malam yang kelam.

"Menma, dimana Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil memyeruput kopi hangat di tangan kanannya. Menma mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya sedangkan Kushina memasang wajah sangar.

"Nanti kalau kakakmu datang, ibu beri pelajaran kepadanya."

Menma dan Minato tersenyum kikuk melihatnya. Apa daya, Nyonya Namikaze ini sangat menjunjung tinggi tentang hal kedisplinan. "Jangan begitu, anata?!"

Minato sebagai kepala keluarga menenangkan Kushina terlebih dahulu dengan berbagai cara. Menma melirik bosan dan menguap sambil menonton berita dengan kasus pembunuhan kemarin malam.

"Urusai, keluarga selalu membuat kepalaku pusing."

Menma beranjak pergi dan menyudahi makan malam yang tenang. Menma khawatir kepada Naruto-nii yang tidak pulang ke rumah.

Menma berpamit kepada orang tuanya yang bertengkar di ruang makan sambil memakai jaket kulit warna abu-abu dan sepatu santai. Menma merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil hp dan menelpon kakaknya. Berulang kali menelpon bahkan sms tidak pernah dibalas. Menma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak biasa baka-nii tidak membalas sms ku?"

Menma mencari sosok yang merebut hatinya. Ya, Menma mengaku menyukai… bukan mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Menma tidak akan memperdulikan kenyataan sebagai incest. Yang terpenting kakak selalu mendengar celotehan bahkan pasrah oleh tindakan nekadnya.

Berlari kesana kemari dan Menma tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Semua jalan di komplek perumahan sudah ia kunjungi. Ia membungkuk dan memegang lututnya yang sakit.

Hujan datang menyambut dan menangisi setiap jejak kaki Menma yang berjalan. Ikut menangisi perjuangan seorang adik sekaligus incest yang sudah diketahui Menma untuk mencari orang yang dicintai.

POV Menma

Aku mencari kehangatan yang tersisa melekat di hatiku. Kenapa? Kenapa…baka-nii belum pulang? Aku berharap dapat menemuinya dan menumpahkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Tapi, Aku tidak mau kakak berubah dingin dan menyendiri. Itu bukan kakak yang aku kenal selama ini.

Tubuhku sudah mulai kelelahan dan tenaga ku seperti sudah terkuras habis. Aku berjuang untuk menemukan tubuh rapuh itu. Aku mengetahuinya saat kakak menatap jijik kehidupannya sekarang. Tepat diatas atap sekolah itu. Aku melihat jiwa kakak yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku akan memeluk kembali dan memberikan kehangatan untuk kakak seorang. Walaupun, Kakak tidak akan menerimanya dengan mudah.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakak kedinginan dan memandang hampa untuk menjalani hidup. Aku ingin kakak bahagia dan melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajahmu.

Kebahagiaan yang nyata untukmu… baka nii-chan!

Aku mengingat kenangan bersama dan menjahilinya yang membuat aniki berteriak histeris dan menahan malu.

FLASHBACK

" _ **K**_ _ **aota-kun,**_ _ **kamu kejam!."**_

" _ **M**_ _ **aaf,**_ _ **maaf kakak**_ _ **. H**_ _ **abisnya,**_ _ **kakak lucu tadi."**_

" _ **Heh, apanya?**_

" _ **Gaya tidur kakak! Aku sudah memfotonya dan kutaruhkan ke foto album 'kakak tercinta' di dalamnya."**_

" _ **kalau kakak ceroboh lagi,aku**_ _ **akan menasehatimu."**_

" _ **tunggu dulu,emangnya kamu bisa mengaturku?"**_

… _ **...**_

" _ **kamu terlalu manis, baka nii-chan."**_

" _ **ini ulahmu. iya,kan?"**_

" _ **warna langitnya mirip dengan kakak. menma sangat menyukainya."**_

' **jangan mendekati naru nii-chan dariku.'**

" _ **aku…aishiteru yo,baka nii-chan!"**_

Pikiranku kacau dan perasaan bercampur aduk. Senang,sedih dan haru menyelimuti jiwa. Mengepalkan tanganku dan berteriak, "baka nii-chan!"

Aku berteriak namanya dan tidak menyadari ada yang mengikuti. Sosok itu menangkapku dengan sapu tangan yang menutupi hidung dan mulut untuk menghalangi aku menemukan orang yang dicari sedari tadi.

'Kakak….!'

Suaraku parau dan tubuhku roboh.

END POV Menma

Sosok itu menyeringai senang. "Semoga Ia menyukainya dari hadiah yang Aku berikan."

…

Aku terbangun dan melihat sekeliling. Tempat yag kumuh dan berbau tidak sedap tercium indera penciumanku. Gelap,mencekam,sunyi dan berbunyi lolongan anjing dari kejauhan. Rambut kuningku berserakan dan basah serta seragam dan rok yang kupakai mengalir basah. Apakah hujan?

Membangunkan diriku yang melemahkan waspada dan menatap kosong. Mata biruku menangkap benda yang berharga. Aku mengambil tas dan memeriksa di dalamnya. Sebelumnya, Aku terkejut melihat sepucuk surat untuk diriku. Isinya menyatakan peringatan yang tak berarti dan mengajak duel di suatu tempat.

Aku mensobek-sobekkan kertas tersebut dan membuangnya. Menatap sendu bulan yang menerangi malam ini. Tanpa cahaya, bintang yang menemaninya dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Diriku tiada lagi. Jiwa dan raga yang aku bangun selama ini sudah lenyap. Menantang maut didepan. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk satu langkah kecil untuk merubah kehidupanku. Aku…ingin menolong…

.

.

.

Seseorang.

Tanpa kusadari, kertas yang Aku robek menyatu kembali. Mencari bagian yang lain untuk melengkapi. Tidak ingin menghilangkan sebuah bukti untuk menunjukkan kepada sang pencipta.

 _Halo,_

 _Aku menantangmu untuk mempertaruhkan hidup sebagai 'kegelapan' yang selalu kau genggam. Aku memberi hadiah spesial sebagai kemenangannya. Bertarunglah denganku jujur dan adil. Tidak ada kecurangan dalam dirimu. Adikmu sudah aku sandera kalau kamu tidak datang menemuiku. Aku tunggu kamu di taman sekarang, Kamu buktikan kekuatan kepadaku. Aku siap menemui ajal adikmu di neraka kelak dan memberikan'tempat' yang layak ia hidup menuju keabadiannya. Yaitu…hampa dan penderitaan._

 _S.A.I_

Aku menelusuri jalan yang berkelok-kelok menuju tempat yang diberikannya. Seperti jalan hidup yang Aku jalani. Aku menghela nafas dan memantapkan hati yang berdetak tidak karuan. Aku serius kalau berurusan dengan keluarga…ku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat terlintas perlakuan mereka kepadaku.

"cih…menyebalkan. Kenapa Dia mengganggu misiku?!"

Aku menggertakkan gigi yang semakin merapat dan berlari menemui orang yang mengajak duel tersebut.

Melirik jam tangan berwarna oranye menunjukkan tengah malam. Aku tidak peduli dan berbelok ke kiri. Badan berhenti dan memandang adikku,Menma tidak sadarkan diri terikat kuat pada pohon sakura .

Aku menghampirinya dan setengah berteriak memanggil nama yang sudah lama ingin aku ucapkan. Aku memakai topeng rubah untuk menutupi identitas diriku. Angin melambai lembut menghantarkan kepedihan yang aku sembunyikan. Suasana ini...kembali lagi?!

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok pucat bertepuk tangan melihat kehadiranku untuk berada disini. Aku mengernyitkan dahi didalam topeng melihat orang aneh. Memakai baju kimono hitam dengan gambaran kematian tertera disana dan paras yang tampan. Berambut hitam panjang dan mata kelam. Ia menyeringai dan memasang kuda-kuda. Aku memasang waspada dan memerhatikan gerak lawan. Ia menyerang dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan Aku menangkis cepat. Ia melompat ke belakang dan berdiri di tempat.

"Refleksmu boleh juga."

Aku memandang heran dan bertanya dengan pikiran, 'apa-apaan orang ini?menyerang tanpa aba-aba?!'

"Ini pemanasan saja. Coba melakukan duel ini dengan membuat Aku tertarik."

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan membuat Aku menahan emosi dan kesal yan menyatu. Langit malam ini tercipta kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Aku memikirkan akhir pertarungan ini dengan melawan orang tidak Aku kenal. Ia berlari dan berusaha membuka topeng yang kukenakan. Aku menghindar dan membalas dengan tinjuku ke pipi kirinya yan pucat. Ia berpaling dan mengusap pelan.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau sangatlah lemah. Bahkan, Lebih lemah dari Kami-sama."

Ia mengejekku nista dan menaikkan kemarahan yang Aku tahan tadi. Ia tertawa dan melihat atraksi mengamuk dariku. Mataku berubah menunjukkan sisi aura negatif dari tubuh yang tertekan menjalani hidup bosan. Aura ini menggerogoti hati,pikiran dan perikemanusiaan dalam diriku.

"Aku sangat membenci orang sepertimu."

"Kau cuma membawa malapetaka di dunia, Shinigami…Kitsune."

"Grahhh….kamu membuatku marah. Terima ini!"

Aku mengayunkan pedang katakana yang berukiran mendominasi ekor rubah Sembilan dan komaimu. aura oranye kemerahan menebas kearah pria yang menjadi lawan. Ia menghindar dan tergores sedikit mengenai pipinya. Tetesan darah jatuh ke tanah dan pria tersebut tidak memperdulikan keadaan.

Ia menampakkan senjata yang sama dengan ukiran berbeda. Ukiran minimalis dengan naga hitam melingkari pedang tersebut. Aku tercengang dan memfokuskan mataku ke arahnya. Ia berteriak dan menganyunkan kiri dan kanan untuk mengenaiku. Aku hanya menghindar dan tidak berniat membalas ataupun melukainya.

Aku mengerti dengan kemampuannya, ia bisa mengetahui logo sekecil itu yang berada di sarung pedangku. Ia menyebut dengan jelas dan Aku tetap menangkisnya dengan pedang.

"Aku bisa bosan kalau permainan ini tetap sama. Kalau begitu…"

Ia menghampiriku dengan kecepatan diatas kemampuan manusia dan memandang parasku dengan tegas. Aku terdiam melihat sosok yang familiar di mataku. Aku terhipnotis beberapa menit dan ia mengayunkan di leherku. Beberapa senti untuk mengenaiku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan memegang punggungku dengan lembut agar Aku tidak jatuh. Wajah datarnya mengingatkan Aku seseorang. Tapi dimana?

Ia melepaskan punggungku dan berdehem pelan. Wajahnya menampakkan kharisma yang tinggi dan berwibawa. Itulah, aku memandang takjub dengan pria ini. Ia menoleh dan menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuk untuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah kenapa, ia sangat familiar bagiku.

"Maukah kau kuajarkan bagaimana rasanya kepedihan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sebuah hidup yang nyata dan buanglah keangkuhanmu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hm…sekarang kau pandai berbicara ya?!"

Perempatan di dahiku bermunculan saat mendengar pujian darinya. Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan memandang malas.

"Maksudku gaki, kau pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu."

Aku menahan amarah saat mendengar pernyataan tadi.

"Aku akan menjadi arah kehidupanmu. Lihat di depanmu, bocah. Masa depan sudah ada didepan mata dan kau tinggal memetik masa depan itu."

Ia membuatku kesal dan mencubit pelan tangannya yang berotot. Matanya seakan tidak suka aku melakukan tidak sopan kepadanya. Ia menaruh kembali pedangnya dan Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya menghipnotis dan Aku tercengang.

'Uchiha Madara?!"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mataku membulat sempurna saat mengetahuinya. Dia adalah ketua corp Uchiha yang bersaing dengan perusahaan Ayahku. Ia berbisnis teknologi canggih dan mengundang selera konsumen untuk membeli barang itu. Aku penasaran dengan barang yang dijualnya. Barang yang menghipnotis semua pembeli di Jepang maupun luar negeri. Aku memandang sinis dengan keberadaannya. Wajah yang Aku kagumi tadi lenyap dan mengundang kemarahan. Walaupun, Ia memandang nista dan memberi isyarat.

"aku ingin kamu membuka topeng itu…shinigami kitsune."

Derapan bunyi kaki mendekat sehingga Aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa orang mengepungku dengan senjata api. Aku menyeringai setan melihat mereka membawa benda kesukaanku. Kembali dengan maniakku dulu. Mengumpulkan senjata pistol dan senjata api yang dibilang cukup mahal akan aku rebut menjadi milikku.

Senjata api merek AS50 Sniper Rifle yang memiliki jarak tembak mencapai 1800 meter sampai 1,8 km dirancang oleh Inggris dengan keakuratan tinggi 5 putaran tembakan. Cocok digunakan dengan jarak jauh. Ukuran peluru yang digunakan sekitar 12,7 mm. Berwarna hitam keabu-abuan membuat daya tarik untuk mengambilnya. Pistol cadangan siap menanti kalau aku mengambilnya secara cepat untuk jarak dekat.

'sangat langka dan mahal, Aku ingin memilikinya.'

Aku mengambil HK MP5 tahun 1960 dan mengarahkan kepada mereka. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa seakan mengejekku. Permainan yang menghabiskan nyawa orang yang tak bersalah harus menanggung resiko besar untuk melawanku. Madara tau bahwa ini permainan untuk mengusir kebosanan dan mengangkat tangan untuk memberi perintah.

"Serang!"

Mereka menyerbuku dengan suara senjata yang menggema dan Aku berlari sambil menembak salah satu dari mereka. Malam ini sangatlah menyenangkan untuk 'kematian' mereka. Bukan, menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hati menuju gerbang neraka sudah menanti nyawa baru untuk dipenuhi. Aku bertugas sebagai penjaga neraka dan menyiksa tubuh menjijikan mereka dengan berbagai siksaan.

Aku mengelak dan melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari tembakan sebanyak 7 orang . ada 2 orang mendekatiku untuk mengambil topeng yang menutupi diriku. Mereka memakai serba warna hitam dan memegang SIGP250. Aku memasang wajah serius dan mengarahkan kearah dua pria yang tidak aku kenal.

'Dor."

Aku mengucapkan pelan dan dahi mereka berlubang penuh dengan darah. Wajah mereka mengerikan dan jatuh terkapar di tanah. Senjata mereka segera aku ambil dan menginjak tubuh mereka sambil memandang kotor. Aku menembak tidak pernah meleset dan menggunakan pedangku yang nganggur. Madara berada di posisi belakang melihat gerak-gerikku sambil memegang HS2000. Madara melihat seranganku tersenyum puas mendapatkan wadah untuknya. Aku memerhatikan terdiam ditempat saat tubuhnya mendekati Menma. Madara memegang pipi kiri Menma dan memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek. Aku menangkis serangan peluru secara zig-zag dan mengenai jantung satu per satu. Tak perduli, serangan mereka mengenai kaki dan tanganku. Serangan mereka tidak sebanding dengan pahitnya hidupku. Aku mengerang keras dan melumuri pedangku dengan darah mereka. Aku berlari dan melawan hukum tuhan untuk membunuh umat manusia yang hidup di dunia ini. Aku…akan mengakhirinya.

Auraku berubah memandang mereka terangkat dan memanfaatkan kekuatanku. Tangan yang bergetar dan melepaskan senjata yang mereka pegang. Ketakutan yang terpancar dari mereka membuat aku menjilati bawah bibirku. Itulah yang aku inginkan selama ini. Angin semilir menyambutku dan pedang berubah menjadi pedang kematian. Menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan secara tiba-tiba dan mendekati mereka dari belakang. Mata mereka menoleh dan aku melanjutkan serangan. Terdengar suara cipratan darah yang mengenangi taman dan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh mereka berserakan disana. Aku arahkan pandanganku ke pohon sakura dan kaget. Madara sangatlah gila melakukan hal itu. Menodongkan pistol kearah kepala Menma yang tidak sadarkan diri untuk memberi keputusan terakhirnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sampai jari memutih menahan amarah.

Madara mendekat dan melemparkan Menma kearahku. Madara mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat untuk memberikan keputusan terakhir. Aku berpikir dan melipatkan tangan didepan dada.

"Maaf, Madara-sama. Aku menolak keputusan untuk mengikutimu."

Madara terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban itu dan menekan pelatuk pistolnya ke kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku tercengang dan memegang kepala yang mengeluarkan darah dengan tangan kananku. Luka ini…tidak menyakitkan. Aku melihat madara berjalan lunglai kearah rekannya. Madara melihat rekan-rekan yang mengorbankan demi dirinya yang angkuh hanya memejamkan mata. Madara berdoa kepada tuhan untuk kepergian sebagai rekannya yang sudah berjuang melawanku. Aku berlari dan mendaratkan sebuah bogem mentah untuk terakhir dipipinya yang semakin bengkak. Aku belum puas dan meninju kearah perutnya dan Madara memberhentikan tanganku. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan berdecih kesal.

'sangat menarik.'

Kalian bayangkan saja mana ada manusia bisa bertahan mengalami pendarahan selama itu. Manusia yang tangguh, Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kalau dia manusia biasa, Itu mustahil. Memiliki aura luar biasa dan

.

.

.

Mengagumkan bagi keluargaku, Clan Uchiha.

Madara menelpon seseorang dan berpamit kepadaku. Aku melihat kepergiannya dari punggung semakin menjauh. Aku menatap bulan yang bersembunyi dari awan dan bintang mengikutinya. Aku tersenyum puas melakukan permainan yang dibuatnya. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku meregangkan tanganku untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dan membawa Menma dibahuku. Tanpa Aku sadari, Menma tersenyum tipis menyambutku.

"Tadaima!"

"Selamat datang, Naruto. Kemana saja kamu? Sudah dini hari datang kerumah. Berterima kasih kepada Menma yang berbaik hati untuk mencarimu."

Kushina melihat Menma yang pingsan langsung menjerit histeris dan menarik belakang bajuku untuk berhenti. Aku menoleh dan melihat aura yang menyeramkan keluar dari ibuku. Aku menelan ludah kalau berurusan hal seperti ini. Aku tersenyum kikuk dan melihat ayahku, Namikaze Minato memandang tidak suka kalau tentang Menma. Tubuh Minato menghampiriku dan mengambil Menma dariku. Ibuku memandang lembut kepada Menma dengan wajah khawatir dan melayangkan tamparan keras untuk menghukum 'kesalahan'ku. Aku terdiam dan angkat kaki dari rumah.

TBC

Review ya minna...!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Aku berlari di lorong waktu hidup dengan uap udara yang jelas saat dikeluarkan. Udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhku membuat aku tidak peduli. Aku merasakan kepedihan yang masuk kedalam pikiranku. Sesuatu yang jatuh membasahi pipiku. Dingin,basah dan terus mengalir. Apakah ini tangisanku? Tidak mungkin Aku menangis saat seperti ini. Kenapa diriku lemah?

Aku tidak mengerti dengan mereka, tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku. Apakah aku tidak dianggap dari bagian keluarga Namikaze. Aku…

… Sudah mati dalam keluarga kotor itu.

Walaupun, Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk menutupinya dan alhasil nihil. Perlakuan mereka mengundang Aku menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya. Ejekan,cercaan dan gosip yang mereka berikan hanya membuat Aku semakin kuat dan memasang topeng untuk menahan kepedihan. Mataku kosong dan menengadahkan ke atas. Aku melihat langit biru yang lembut dan menutup mata. Jiwaku sudah keluar dan merasakan kebahagiaan di dunia fana. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis puisi untuk aku tinggalkan.

Broken home

Arti yang tidak aku mengerti

Keluarga dan teman terus mengejekku

Apa arti itu sebaliknya ada di hidupku?

Memulai hari dengan tenang dan damai

Tanganku menggapainya

Broken home, Salah satu jalannya

Keluarga yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku

Tak mempersoalkan aku hidup atau mati

Yang penting, Aku adalah pelengkap anggota keluarga

Namaku tidak disebut dengan tulus dan kasih sayang

Hanya sebagai pelampiasan dan menyalahkan

Berbagai argumen dan pertentangan yang aku terima

Hidupku penuh dengan kepalsuan sang pencipta

Membuat takdir dijalan gersang dan tandus

Gelap, mencekam dan merasa hampa

Mereka lebih mementingkan adikku daripada Aku

Ingin rasanya menghilang dan tak mengingat nama itu

Cukup membuat aku tegar dan tersenyum lembut menghampiri

Aku…ingin kuat dan pergi dari dunia fana ini.

N

Aku menaruhnya dan membiarkan kertas tersebut terbang dibawa angin. Biarlah kertas itu membawanya dan suatu saat nanti seseorang yang menjawab. Hembusan angin menerpa kembali dan Aku berlari sambil menatap ke depan.

"Selamat pagi, Pak direktur!"

Semuanya menyambut kedatangan pemilik perusahaan Uchiha itu dengan menjawab seadanya. Seorang pria tua yang disegani karyawan dan mempunyai wajah yang menawan. Pria itu menuju ke kantornya yang lama dan membuka pintu. Ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya dan menatap intens. Cowok berambut raven sedang berbincang kepada sang kakak dengan balutan kemeja garis berwarna biru. Ia terdiam dan menoleh ke depan sambil membungkukkan badan. Direktur tadi memasang senyum dan memberikan laporan kepada mereka berdua. Itachi, Anak sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto memegang dagu sambil membaca laporan yang diberikan sedangkan Sasuke mengebrak meja menahan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, Madara-san?"

"Itu keberuntunganku mengajak duel dengan Kazuya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Gezz, Jangan salahkan Aku kalau kamu mati, Pak Tua!"

Madara menerima 'pujian' dari anak bungsu Uchiha satu ini dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Itachi. Itachi merasa diperhatikan memberi pendapatnya dengan rasional. Ia tak habis pikir, Direktur ini menantang maut dengan logo Shinigami Kitsune. Padahal, banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena ulah logo itu. Segera Itachi memijit keningnya yang berdenyut pelan dan menenangkan adiknya. Ia bersikeras kalau mendapatkan misi ini. Tanpa sadar, Madara menyeringai.

"Sasuke, apa kamu terima misi ini?"

"Terserah, Baka aniki."

Sasuke beranjak pergi sambil memegang laporan dengan erat. Ia menggeram kesal saat logo itu muncul untuk membunuh. Tangan kanannya memutar knop pintu dan keluar. Itachi melihat perlakuan sang adik menghela nafas memaklumi. Akhir-akhir ini, adiknya banyak berubah karena…

.

.

.

Kazuya, Pemilik Logo Shinigami Kitsune.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke ruang ganti dan menggantikannya seragam sekolah. Ia memukul kaca dengan tangannya yang memendam amarah. Matanya menatap marah kepada cermin tersebut dan mengkhayal sosok itu. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan mengambil sapu tangan biru tua. Siapa dia? kenapa dia membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa? Apa yang direncanakannya?

Sasuke bergumam pelan dan hpnya berdering. Segera Sasuke mengangkatnya dan pupil matanya semakin kecil. Suara yang familiar di telinganya dan membiarkan komunikan berbicara kepadanya.

"Halo, apakah ini Uchiha Madara? Atau Clan Uchiha lainnya? Dengarlah ancamanku kalau kamu tidak aku bunuh setelah selesai menelpon. Madara itu akan menerima hukuman yang sama karena berhadapan dengan Kazuya tadi malam. Akan aku beri waktu 6 hari mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Maksudku? Aku dan Kazuya akan melawan Clan TERKUTUK di perusahaanmu. Kamu paham, Kan?"

Tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat mendengar penekanan clan terkutuk tadi dan menjatuhkan hpnya. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Auranya redup dan Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tangan kanannya memegang pelipisnya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Outouto! Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi membopong tubuh Sasuke dengan sigap. Itachi khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Walupun ia tidak tau, Biarlah ia membantu sebagai tugas sang kakak. Ia mengambil pocari sweet dan menerima pertolongannya. Segera Sasuke teguk dan memikirkan kejadian tadi. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat.

.

.

.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

TBC

HUWAH…! Minna-san, berjumpa dengan author ini.^_^

Saya sudah mempublish chapter ini dengan baik. Review ya minna!

Reader yang baik adalah mereview fanfiction yang dibuat oleh author dan memberikan kritikan/saran/komentar yang anda berikan.

Siapa reader yang baik? Tunjuk tangan dan tampilkan komentar terbaikmu…..! :3


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:banyak typo(s),mainstream,OC,memusingkan para Reader etc.

Selamat membaca…

Tuk…tuk…tuk… Suara pulpen berwarna biru tua berbunyi saat bersentuhan dengan kertas kosong. Sasuke menggerakkan matanya malas memandang papan tulis. Wajahnya memandang bosan dan melirik sekilas. Sasuke melihat diriku berdebat bersama guru dengan alasan segala macam. Tangan kananku memegang kertas dengan erat dan mengoceh tidak jelas kepada guru berambut abu-abu keperakan dan memakai masker. Perempatan dahiku muncul mempertahankan harga diri mendapatkan nilai terbaik selama hidupku.

"Kakashi sensei, Aku tidak berbohong untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus saat ulangan ini?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Saya tidak yakin dengan penilaian saat ini. Setahuku kamu mendapatka nilai yang buruk setiap pelajaran."

"U-Uzumaki? Siapa mempunyai Marga itu? Aku tidak cocok menggunakannya, Kakashi pervert!"

Tanganku melipatkan di depan dada dan memandang remeh. Kakashi memegang pundakku dan menjelaskannya. Aku membantah dan melepaskan perlakuan darinya. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku menahan amarah yang meluap sedari tadi. Ingin rasanya mencincang tubuh sensei satu ini. Aku mengepalkan jariku dan beranjak keluar dari kelas yang 'menjijikkan' ini. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkahku kekanak-kanakan dan menghela nafas. Kiba mengejar Aku dari belakang dan memberi kertas ulangan kepada Kakashi sensei dengan cengirannya. Shikamaru menguap pelan dan termenung melihat langit biru.

"Menma, Apa yang terjadi?"

Menma terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Shikamaru dan menyembunyikan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab dan suasana hening yang menyertai Menma. Meskipun Shikamaru memanggil, Menma mengabaikannya dan menggigit pelan bibirnya. Menma menahan teriakan karena memandang sosok dari aura Nii-san semakin meredup. Ingin rasanya memeluk orang yang disukainya akibat rindu. Ia tidak bisa menolak kalau Nii-san keluar dari rumah hanya…

.

.

.

Mencari kasih sayang yang tulus.

Sebenarnya Menma bisa melakukan hal tersebut, Takdir yang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Matanya menahan kesedihan dan rasa penyesalan. Tangan Menma mencoret-coret secarik kertas dan menulis nama. Ya, Nama kakaknya ingin merasakan kehangatan dan bahagia. Ingatan Menma kembali kepada penderitaan kakaknya yang tidak mau menerima takdir. Kasih sayang dari orang tua,guru dan teman sudah direbut oleh Menma sendiri. Egois itulah dipikirkan Menma sekarang. Ia menyadarinya dan kembali fokus yang diajarkan dari Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor kepala sekolah dan memantapkan hatinya. Ia membuka pelan dan Tsunade berdiri melihat pemandangan di jendela. Tsunade menoleh dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ada apa?"

Tsunade mengamitkan kedua tangannya dan alis yang bertautan. Kakashi menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan berpaling ke kiri. Ia tidak bisa tahan menghadapi ciptaan Kami-sama satu ini. Ia menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"I-itu, Tsunade-sama. Naruto sudah banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini."

"Lanjutkan penjelasanmu dengan hormat, Kakashi?!"

"B-baik. Kemungkinan ada hubungan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Sifat periangnya berubah menjadi dingin seperti es dan…"

Wajah Kakashi menunduk dan merasa bersalah saat kejadian tadi pagi. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Tsunade melihat-ada yang aneh-menurut firasatnya.

"Jiwa Cucu kesayanganmu sudah menghilang sekarang."

Mata Tsunade membelalak kaget dan melihat kepergian Kakashi keluar dari ruangan ini.

'Naruto…'

Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka membuatnya menggeram kesal. Kakashi melihat Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya dan berhenti sesaat. Mata kelam Sasuke memerhatikan mata Kakashi sensei mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. Sasuke mendecih kesal mengetahui bahwa tidak ada kebohongan dengan laporan yang disampaikannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan menoleh kearah Kakashi. Kakashi merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah menjadi 'Neraka'. Tangannya gemetar saat Sasuke mengucapkan angka kematian.

.

.

.

666

"Kamu berbuat salah kepada Baka Dobe-ku!"

Kakashi sweatdrop dan mematung sesaat.

…

"Yo, Naruto! Kamu kemana?"

"Ke atap sekolah. Kenapa, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba memegang tangan kiriku dengan antusias tinggi. Mata Kiba berbinar dan membaui yang aneh. Tingkah Kiba yang berbeda dari sebelumnya membuat aku tidak paham dengan Pecinta anjing satu ini. Dahinya berkerut membuat Aku semakin waspada dan mengajak Kiba ke anak tangga menuju tempat yang aku cari. Aku membuka knop pintu dan tercengang sesaat sedangkan Kiba sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Beberapa orang asing menunggu diriku dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi yang menutupi wajah mereka. Apakah salah satu dari mereka, Ada yang bernama Etsuko dan Etsu?

Kiba menatap bingung dan mereka melempar bom asap mengelabui keberadaan. Aku mendecih kesal mengetahui bom itu membuat tidak sadarkan diri dan menutup hidungku dengan sapu tangan. Kiba melompat ke belakang dan melihat situasi. Matanya menganalisa keadaan dan menangkis serangan. aku berlari mendekati Kiba mencoba membantunya. Kiba tersentak kaget saat aku mengeluarkan pedang dengan wajah serius. Gerakan yang melambat membuat Kiba yakin matanya tidak salah melihat. Di jubah mereka terdapat simbol awan merah yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Mereka menyeringai dan menangkap kiba. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan menyerang mereka dengan emosi. Aku benci menolong manusia yang hidup disini akan tetapi, Hati nurani menggerogotiku untuk bergerak. Suasana menyenangkan membuat aku berpikir untuk 'membunuh' tanpa peri-kemanusiaan. Senyuman yang mengerikan membuat mereka semakin takjub untuk menangkapku. Aku berlari dan menggerakkan pedangku dengan lihai. Mereka menghindar dan membuat kerjasama yang membuat tertarik di kalbuku.

'Boleh juga. Tapi, Apakah mereka bisa menghindari ini?'

"Serangan Thanatos stream!"

Sabetan cahaya dari pedangku mengeluarkan putih kehitaman dan menghilang. Gerakan mereka terhenti. Tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak dan menoleh ke belakang. Mereka kaget mendapatkan bayangan 'dewa kematian' dengan jubahnya yang hitam pekat. Tangan dewa kematian itu dikeluarkan dan menampakkan wajahnya yang berbentuk tengkorak. Pagi yang damai berubah menjadi semakin mencekam. Angin sepoi menghanyutkan jiwa sekejap menutup pandangan. Sang mentari ditutupi oleh awan yang semakin tebal. Murid-murid di sekolah Konoha Senior High School memandang heran dengan atmosfer yang berbeda sebelumnya. Atmosfer yang menakutkan dan menghancurkan sikap angkuh manusia. Petir yang menyambar membuat jeritan manusia semakin melonjak dan tangisan mengiringi kehidupan. Digantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang memancarkan sinarnya. Dewa kematian menggunakan 'Touch of Death' dengan lembut dan mengepakkan sayapnya sehingga Ia melayang.

Mereka menghentikan pergerakanku dengan melayangkan tinju menggunakan kaki secara bersamaan sedangkan Kiba melawan salah satu dari mereka. Seranganku terhenti untuk membuat kekuatan tadi. Seorang wanita berambut ungu mengernyitkan dahi melihat rekannya.

'Ck, kenapa dia?'

Tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh. Seorang pria muda berumur 23 tahun-Nagato- berambut merah menatap mata diriku dengan intens. Mataku menoleh dan memprediksikan lawan yang tidak seimbang. Aku persiapkan pedangku dan memanggil makhluk kesukaanku.

"Beelzebub!"

Darah keluar dan dihisap oleh pedangku sehingga mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Mataku berubah menjadi hitam oranye menunjukkan dendam,kemarahan dan membenci aturan hidup dari kehidupan yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama. Biarlah aku satu-satunya makhluk untuk membunuh mereka dengan mengotori tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak mau ada yang ikut campur dengan urusanku dengan kesombongan manusia. Auraku menunjukkan sisi kegelapan dan membentuk bayangan makhluk yang mengerikan. Mereka tidak memperdulikannya dan menyerang bertubi-tubi ke arahku. Aku melompat ke belakang dan memberi peringatan kepada semua makhluk hidup.

" **Semua manusia yang pernah melakukan hal terlarang dengan nafsu yang menggerogoti hati dan akal pikirannya, membuat ulah dengan tangan kotor** **kalian yang tidak memakai hati nurani akan memasuki lubang kematian kepada Tuanku. Tidak ada tempat untuk kalian, Wahai umat manusia!"**

Suara serak dan tubuh yang dikendalikan di dalam tubuhku yang menyeringai. Tubuhku seperti mayat hidup dan pandangan semakin mengabur dengan dirantai kuat olehnya. Makhluk itu tertawa kesetanan sehingga menyeka air mata yang keluar. Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya menarik dan berpangku dagu.

"Itu lumayan, Gaki?! Bwuahahaha…! Buatlah aku mendapatkan kesenangan. Sudah kuduga, Aku tidak salah memilihmu."

Aku memandang kosong, jiwaku berada di suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Seakan-akan aku adalah 'boneka'nya dan menggengam erat, Tidak boleh dilepaskan karena milik satu-satunya. Makhluk ini menyeringai dan melihat didepannya jiwa yang kosong dan hampa. Itu…adalah Diriku.

"Diamlah, Makhluk brengsek!"

Makhluk itu tercengang dan melihat aku berusaha melawan tubuhku yang dipermainkan. Aku mengerang keras dengan tatapan marah dan rantai-rantai yang membelengu diriku terlepas. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan tersenyum remeh.

Makhluk itu mendengus kesal saat melihat aku menghilang dari 'tempat'nya.

"Tidak buruk juga tuh, Bocah. Malah semakin menarik."

Mata mereka tertuju kepadaku dan aku menoleh. Aku mengangkat tangan dan membuat mantera, _Akai Fudo_. Aku mengarahkan kepada mereka yang memakai jubah tersebut dan mempercepat seranganku untuk mengenai alat vital. Segera aku mengambil Kiba yang shock berat. Pupil matanya semakin mengecil dan pikiran yang kosong. Aku memandang diam dan menaruhkannya ke tempat yang aman. Mata hitam oranye ku melihat ekspresi umat manusia yang memasuki kepasrahan yang menemani aura di sisi balik ketakutan mereka dan menuju lubang yang menganga lebar.

"Tujuannya… Apa?!"

Seseorang di depan memakai jubah awan merah mencoba mendekatiku dengan mata yang marah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengelak dari serangannya dari belakang dan mengambil tangan kirinya. Ia tersentak kaget dan keseimbangannya semakin sedikit, Membuatku untuk menjatuhkannya. Biarlah aku menghentikan takdir manusia ini untuk kehidupan lain yang aku buat dengan kekuatanku.

Sosok makhluk terbang menyeringai dan tubuhnya besar di atas rata-rata manusia. Mata merahnya memperhatikan keadaan yang membuat sukses menjadi sombong, tingkahnya kumat kembali. Ia menggepakkan sayap dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menjentikkan tangannya dan mengarahkan bola api ke tujuan rencana yang disesuaikan perintah darinya. Ia melempar bongkahan batu api sebesar asteroid yang berjatuhan secara beruntun. Api yang semakin membesar akibat bergesekan oleh angin dan bertubrukan partikel-partikel benda yang dilaluinya.

"Aku sanggat bangga kepadamu, Beelzebub. Rencana ini sungguh membuahkan hasil untuk kemenangan kita. Biarlah nyawa manusia rendahan sebagai wadahmu itu sebagai pengikut dan memakan energi dari mereka."

…

Sasuke mengunyah sandwich dan jus tomat kesukaannya. Ia terlalu terbawa oleh suasana khayalan 'Tomat' dipikirannya membuat sang empu tidak mendengar panggilan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan terbesit ingatan tentang Menma dan Baka Dobe-nya. Ia berteriak keras dan mulut Sasuke dibungkam oleh Sai. Shuuut…! Sai mendiamkan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan nada kesal. Shikamaru hanya menguap dan memandang Menma yang terpuruk jiwa dan mentalnya. Ramen jumbo yang dibelinya belum tersentuh oleh Menma dan tangannya bermain dengan sumpit sebagai pengganti rasa bosan. Wajahnya tertunduk diam dan memerhatikan Sasuke meladeni kata-kata Sai dengan tetap sikap tenang. Mata kelamnya beridentik dengan Sasuke berpapasan dan melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke, Kamu mau kemana?''

"Hn, Mencari Baka Dobe. Firasatku tidak enak mengenai dirinya."

"Kenapa kamu memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Sai, sudahi dulu percakapannya. Aku beritahu, Memanggil julukan itu membuat semakin kamu mengetahui keberadaannya."

Senyuman Sasuke tersenyum tulus membuat orang lain terhanyut di dunia impian. Fansnya tergila-gila dan meneriaki namanya membuat Sasuke merasa risih.

"Ck, Merepotkan. Kamu diikuti oleh pengikut dirimu."

Sasuke menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru dengan kenyataan. Menma mendengar penjelasan Sasuke membuatnya tersentak kaget dan terperangah. Menma sendiri sebagai status adik kandung kakaknya tidak tau maksud perjalanan hidup yang Naruto Nii-chan lalui. Tangan kananya mengepal erat dan iris matanya melihat ke jendela yang menampakkan rembulan dan sayup-sayup suara manusia yang ketakutan. Sasuke bergegas pergi tanpa mempertimbangkan akal sehatnya. Sai mendengus kesal dan mempertanyakan kepada Shikamaru tentang 'betapa gilanya Uchiha muda satu ini' sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Shikamaru menyeringai senang melihat perjuangan Sasuke selama ini yang tidak sia-sia. Meskipun, Ia tau Sasuke mempertahankan image seorang Uchiha. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu tidak mau ikut campur urusan Sasuke yang membuat Sai mengeluarkan kata-kata 'manis' di depan mukanya.

Menma melihat dua sahabatnya hanya menghela nafas dan melirik kepergian Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ia berpikir dirinya sudah sangat jauh untuk menggapai keberadaan seorang kakaknya dan melainkan orang lain lebih mengerti darinya. Apakah kakaknya sudah dalam bayangan di kegelapan? Siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya?! Dirinya atau S-a-s-u-k-e? Menma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melihat ramen dengan tidak nafsu makan. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sudah ia duga, Menma Namikaze…

…menyukai Naru-chan.

Sejujurnya Shikamaru melihat tingkah laku bungsu Namikaze ini sudah sangat lama dengan sikap overprotektif kepada orang yang disayanginya selama satu semester ini dan Sasuke menceritakan curhat untuk memberikan saran kepadanya. Sai hanya menggoncangkan tubuh Menma kalau sahabatnya mati dengan mudah. Terlihat wajah Menma semakin pucat di depan mata Sai dengan wajah khawatir.

Temari menyapa Shikamaru dan menghampiri dengan membawa makanan. Gemuruh petir membuat Shikamaru melirik sekilas. Warna merah kehitaman dan lubang entah berantah ada disana. Rombongan manusia menuju tempat itu dengan aura yang gelap. Sai dan Menma melihat ke jendela dengan tatapan kaget. Angin yang bergesekan dengan pohon oak dan burung-burung bertebangan untuk menjauhi area tersebut. Jiwa mereka terhisap saat memasuki lubang itu dan mendengar teriakan orang-orang menderita. Mata shikamaru memandang tidak percaya pemandangan yang mengerikan di sana dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Itu… Tidak mungkin?! Apakah itu peringatan."

.

.

.

Aku memakan nyawa mereka dengan mengisi 'energi' di dalam tubuhku. Hatiku tetap tidak berubah dengan tekadku dulu. Ingin merasa ada seseorang yang percaya dengan keberadaanku dan menerima apa adanya. Aku melihat asteroid jatuh ke lokasi ini membuat puing-puing bangunan berserakan dimana-mana dan kobaran api menyerang kawasan dengan kekuatanku. Kulit tan ku berubah menjadi putih seperti mayat -kurus dan kurang asupan gizi- kalau dilihat dari dekat. Bibir semakin mengering dan rasa haus menyerang tenggorokanku.

"Indah ya pemandangan disini! Sudah lama aku berjumpa dengamu, Kazura-san"

Suara yang familiar di telingaku dan aku menoleh. seorang wanita berdiri di sampingku dengan berkacak pinggang dan senyuman menyeringai. Segera aku mereflekskan tubuhku ke belakang dengan tatapan waspada. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mata lavendernya mampu menghipnotis diriku. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan membuat tiupan yang menggelikan telinga kananku. Tiupannya membangunkan aku dari mimpi dan menutup telingaku sebagi korban darinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. Aku kebingungan harus berbuat apa dengannya dan membiarkan ia banyak bicara untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Walaupun, Aku sedang bercengkrama dengan makhluk di dalam tubuhku untuk menanyainya dan jawaban yang aku terima hanya membuatku semakin menambah kekesalan saja. Aku keluar dan membiarkan makhluk itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perut siskpacknya.

"Kamu sudah berubah banyak ya, Kazura-san. Aku… Sudah lama ingin berterima kasih kepadamu. Berkatmu, Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang saat insiden itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba."

Aku tertegun dan mengingat kembali ingatan tentangnya. Pasrah,hati yang lemah,aura gelap dan mata yang i-indah? Aku menjambak rambut blondeku karena frustasi mengatakan sebenarnya. Ya, wajar aja sih seorang cowok memuji lawan jenisnya. Tetapi, kalau tidak dikenal sama orang asing di ingatanku rasanya canggung banget. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan melirik sekilas dari bawah ke atas .

'Cewek pemalu,elegan dan…

Ia menodongkan pistol GSZ-92 ke arahku dengan cepat sehingga membuatku aku merinding seketika.

…Banyak kejutan.'

Aku berdehem pelan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipis kanannku. Aku mengangkat tanganku sebagai tanda menyerah di depannya dan memberiku sebuah kertas. Aku memandangnya kembali dan dia sudah tidak ditempatnya. Aku tercengang dan ambruk setelahnya. Apakah ia sudah lari? Kenapa? Apakah aku masih hijau untuknya?! Aku menangis dan memikirkan nasib ajaib bertemu dengannya. Keluar sudah perempatan di dahiku membayangkan hal itu. Dasar wanita aneh, Pikirku. Aku membuka kertas itu dan isinya kosong, Hanya emoticon mengejek dengan pertanda 'kamu kena jebakan, Bakaaa…' Aku menahan amarah dan mencampakkan kertas laknat itu.

"Awas nanti kalau aku ketemu denganmu, Re-Ren-chan?!"

Aku berteriak dan bingung mengatakan nama yang tidak asing di ingatanku. Jangan-jangan dia adalah… tidak mungkin Ren-chan menemuiku dengan karakter seperti itu?! Dia berambut cokelat pendek,mata hitam dan tomboy. Tapi, sekarang…

Pipiku memanas dan menghentikan pendarahan yang berlanjut. Rambut ungu panjang dan mata lavender dengan seragam sekolah yang membuat aura asmaranya keluar. Detakan jantungku berdegup kencang dan mimisan seketika saat memperhatikan dadanya yang besar sangat tidak cocok seumurannya.

'Cih, Merepotkan.'(Aku jadi ketularan sifatnya Shikamaru nih?!)^_^

Aku menyeka mimisan itu dengan sapu tangan dari saku bajuku dan pergi dari lokasi kejadian dengan melompat bangunan sekolah yang semakin hancur untuk melihat dari dekat. Aku membentangkan tanganku dan mencium aroma mayat berserakan dimana-mana. Burung-burung gereja dan gagak menghadiri tempat ini dengan suka rela. Burung-burung bernyanyi memecah kesunyian dan memakan daging mayat disana sedangkan Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Tubuh-tubuh berserakan dan semakin hancur oleh belatung-belatung menghinggap disela-selanya. Sang rembulan menatap sendu atas perbuatan diriku yang naïf. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menengadahkan tanganku ke atas ingin menggapai sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkan orang lain. Bintang-bintang bertaburan menenmani rembulan yang aku ciptakan dengan kekuatanku dan menjentikkan jari untuk menghilangkannya. Mata hitam oranye itu tersimpan misteri di benakku. Aku… Sangat puas melakukan ini dengan mengotori tanganku.

Sasuke memepercepat larinya ke lokasi dengan banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa banyak mayat disini? Terasa cepat waktunya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa tak berdosa itu dan mata kelamnya melihat seseorang yang masih hidup. Sasuke menghampirinya dan tertegun. Rambut blonde,tubuh yang kurus,tidak ada luka satu pun mengenainya dan mata yang aneh. Sasuke sangat familiar melihat fisik orang di depannya sekarang. Aku menoleh dan menangis dengan hangat. Aku berlari dan menusukkan kepadanya dengan pedangku kearah jantungnya. Ia terdiam dan berusaha membelai pipi kananku. Muntah darah keluar dari mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Pesannya tidak aku dengarkan karena suaranya semakin mengecil. Matanya menutup seiring waktunya saat tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan menaruhkan telapak tanganku ke dahinya sambil merapalkan mantera 'penghilang ingatan'.

Aku membiarkan dia tergelatak disana dengan ditemani mayat-mayat yang berhamburan. Puing-puing sekolah,retakan tanah membentuk patahan yang menganga dan pecahan kaca berserakan. Aku melihat tanganku yang kotor oleh darahnya dan mataku berubah seperti sedia kala. Sinar senja menyambutku dan menonton kejadian setelahnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh dari sini.

"Sangat menyenangkan, makhluk brengsek. Aku sangat menikmati 'permainan' ini."

Aku terkekeh pelan menanggapi kemarahan makhluk ini dengan omelannya dan melihat Kiba mematung di tempat. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Tangannya memberhentikan tindakanku dengan wajah tak percaya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Kiba menerimanya. Kiba memegang erat pundakku denga menahan rasa ketakutan dan mual melihat aroma mayat yang menyebarkan bau tidak enak.

"A-Apakah kamu, Naru-chan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan mengerutkan alisku tidak mengerti. Kiba memelukku erat dan mengeluarkan tangisannya. Aku semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya yang membuat kepalaku pusing dan membelai rambut cokelatnya perlahan. Aku menatap iba dan melepaskan pelukan darinya. Kiba menabrak tubuhku hingga aku jatuh ke tanah sambil mencium kening. Aku kaget dan memandang punggung Kiba semakin menjauh. Irisan mata hitam seperti kucing itu menahan semburat pink di pipinya sedangkan aku tidak peka oleh perasaan si pecinta anjing ini. Aku menghela nafas dan pergi menjauh saat melihat kepolisian mendekati area ini. Aku sudah mengatur takdir Kiba untuk menghilang dari tempat ini untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan polisi karena,

.

.

.

Ia satu-satunya saksi mata yang jelas dan akurat.

…..

Kepala polisi menyuruh anggotanya untuk mengumpulkan mayat-mayat untuk di evakuasi dari tempat ini. Sebagai ketua, Ia ikut serta mencari keberadaan orang yang masih hidup. Ia menjejaki kawasan itu secara hati-hati untuk tidak mengenai korban-korban berjumlah lebih banyak yang tidak diperkirakan oleh akalnya. Mayat-mayat disini seperti lautan yang sudah penuh diisi oleh mereka. Aroma yang tidak enak membuatnya harus menutup hidungnya dengan kain panjang.

"Ketua Yamato, Ada tidak beres disini?!"

Sang empu yang dipanggil merasa hal yang sama. Firasatnya sangar tidak enak saat mereka berada disini. Tidak mungkin ini fenomena alam datang hanya di tempat sini saja, mungkin beberapa lokasi akan menjadi korban lainnya. Rambut cokelatnya bergerak pelan mengikuti angin menerpanya dan memikirkan kejadian ini dengan logika.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat terbesit di pikirannya ada satu orang melakukannya. Sekarang, ia hanya fokus mencari data-data korban dengan menganalisanya untuk menguburkan mereka secara layak. Andai saja ia dan rekannya datang lebih cepat, Ia akan mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Tu-Tunggu dulu, Pasti ada saksi mata melihatnya. Ia mencari-cari orang itu dengan fellingnya dan mendengar suara pertolongan dari anggotanya. Ia tercengang dan mundur ke belakang. Yamato tidak percaya bahwa anak bungsu Uchiha mengalami pendarahan cukup banyak keluar dari daerah dadanya.

'Aku bisa dapat masalah karena hal ini.'

Yamato menahan ludahnya mendapat kejadian ini harus berrhadapan dengan Clan Uchiha.

TBC

REVIEW?!

Hai Minna-san! Chapter 5 to update complete?!

Istilah-istilah:

-Serangan Thanatos Stream: serangan pedang yang berupa dewa kematian atau iblis dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut seperti 'tidur' dan melambangkannya sentuhan kematian. Digambarkan seorang pria tua dan berjanggut atau seorang pria muda yang dikelilingi oleh kupu-kupu dengan simbol roh orang mati.

-Beelzebub:iblis yang membawa masalah besar dan anak buah terpercaya dari raja iblis yaitu Lucifer.

Masih hijau:belum berpengalaman.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning:Banyak typo(s),Mainstream,alur kecepatan atau lambat Etc.

Selamat membaca….

"Tolong dia, Dokter! Berikan perawatan intensif kepada pemuda ini."

Suara ketua polisi setengah berteriak memanggil dokter di rumah sakit sedang ia kunjungi sekarang. Suster melihat pria ini meminta pertolongan langsung menunjukkan ke tempat peristirahatan dokter yang ada. Yamato membopong Sasuke ke arah tujuan dan menemuinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bawalah pemuda ini dan selamatkan nyawanya."

Dokter sedang memakai bajunya dan mendorong tempat tidur beroda (Stetcher) secara cepat. Waktu semakin mengalir dan berubah-ubah. Nafas terputus-putus saat memakai Ambubag dan dada naik turun tidak beraturan. Keadaan yang tidak baik bagi bungsu Uchiha ini. Lampu sebagai penerangan menuju ruang UGD. Sesampainya, Dokter menyuruh Yamato menunggu di depan dan menutup kembali ruangan yang dikenakan. Lampu di atas ruangan itu langsung menyala warna merah.

Yamato menggigit ibu jarinya pelan dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Cemas dan khawatir ada di benaknya. Kenapa ia harus menanggung beban yang akan mendapatkan masalah besar? Yamato menangis dalam hati. Hiks…hiks…

Sekarang, Yamato berusaha tenang dengan menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut. Azuma mendekati ketua langsung memberikan proposal. Yamato mengambilnya dan mempersilahkan azuma duduk di samping sambil menghela nafas. Ia memijit pelan keningnya yang berdenyut dan membaca secara cermat.

"kami mendapatkan petunjuk di sana berupa jejak kaki dan data korban yang sudah di kubur secara layak dengan mendatangi orang tua korban. Mereka menyalahkan tugas kita yang salah di mata khalayak umum."

Yamato mangut-mangut dan berpikir keras untuk memecahkan kasus besar sepanjang hidupnya. Ya, sangat sulit dipungkiri mendapatkan kasus dengan membawa alam untuk melancarkan rencana pelaku. Kemungkinan?!

"Kamu sudah kerja keras menjalankan perintahku. Apakah yang lainnya membantumu?"

Azuma mengangguk pelan dan menyodorkan kopi mocca untuk menghilangkan tress yang menyerang ketua Yamato.

"Terima kasih, petugas Azuma. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan dirimu disini. Hanya kamu mengerti tentangku, kan? Tapi… Petunjuk itu belum bisa membuat aku,kamu dan rekan kita puas."

Azuma melipat tangan di depan dada menanggapi pernyataan dari ketuanya sendiri. Yamato menyeruput kopi yang diberikan oleh Azuma dan menikmati rasa yang khas dari mocca yang kental. Azuma yakin dengan pendapat membeli kopi ini saat melihat Yamato menikmati dengan khidmat. Mungkin, Rasanya lezat dan hangat untuk dirinya. Mata cokelat Azuma melirik sekilas dan terdiam sesaat. Persetan dengan warga yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan, Ia menggeram kesal. Azuma mengerti perasaan sebagai ketua yang jabatannya melebihi dia sendiri. Bahkan, Itu sangat sulit kalau tidak ada seorang pun membantunya dan memunculkan ide-ide untuk meringankan kinerja teladan seperti ketua Yamato.

Yamato memerhatikan gerakan air kopi dan termenung. Apakah usahanya tidak diperhatikan oleh orang lain kecuali Azuma? Ia menyeruput kopinya kembali dan mengangkat hp-nya berdering.

"Tunggu sebentar, Petugas Azuma. Aku sedang ditelpon oleh keluarga yang kita selamatkan."

Azuma tersenyum dan memandang ketua Yamato berjalan menjauh dari ruangan UGD untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Azuma POV

Aku merasa lega tidak ada ketegangan di wajah ketua Yamato. Sedikit rileks membuatku senang, Setidaknya aku berguna baginya. Aku menyenderkan tanganku ke kepala sebagai bantal dan mengkhayal. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena aku kagum dengan ketua Yamato dari dulu. Beliau lah membuat semangatku semakin membara memecahkan kasus-kasus yang tidak di selesaikan oleh badan hukum tak terkecuali kasus kami jalani ini.

Krieeet…

Aku terbangun dari khayalanku dan melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan yang aku dan ketua Yamato tempati dengan wajah ragu. Aku pun semakin ragu –wajah yang pucat dan berambut hitam panjang- melihat fisik yang menentukan gender yang misteri. Abaikan pemikiranku tadi dengan mendengarkan seksama penjelasan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut tipisnya.

"Pasien bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengalami keadaan kritis dan kami mengambil keputusan untuk pembedahan untuk langkah selanjutnya."

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri sebelum diperintahkan oleh ketua."

"Ke-Ketua? Ketua polisi tadi?! Baiklah kami akan menunggu jawaban anda dengan keputusan keluarganya."

Aku semakin tidak yakin berhadapan dengannya. Lihat saja, Ia mengedipkan mata yang menggoda ke arahku sampai aku menahan rasa mual di dalam perutku dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia berdadah ria dengan senandung riang.

Aku menghela nafas dan mencari ketua di lorong yang gelap saat menelpon tadi.

End Azuma POV

-0o0o0-

Yamato sedang berdebat dengan kepala keluarga dan Nyonya Uchiha bernama Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sesekali menggaruk bagian kepala belakang dan meminta maaf atas kelalaian tugasnya.

"Aku tau kalau kami salah dan membuat khawatir dengan keadaan tuan muda Sasuke saat ini."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kalian mencari masalah untuk 'menantang' nyali di depan mata. Padahal, belum tentu diselesaikan dengan mudah tantangan yang diberikan kepada kalian. Iya kan, Y-a-m-a-t-o- san?!"

Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan mereka berdua dengan teriakan keras. Ia sudah menyadari akhir kalimat itu dengan mengeja satu per satu namanya yang membuat harus menahan kejengkelan di dalam hatinya. Yamato berbalik ke belakang dan terkejut melihat di depannya. Bulan sabit menambah meredupkan cahaya yang menerangi pencahayaan yang diterima Yamato. Angin yang berhembus di tengkuknya tertiup pelan dan membuatnya merinding. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Entah kenapa, Telinganya mendengar suara kepakan sayap dan terjatuh suatu benda ke lantai.

Yamato mengambil benda itu dan memandang bulu sayap di tangan kanannya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Benda apa ini? itulah di pikirannya dan…

.

.

.

"Wahai manusia Yamato Sarutobi, Selamat tinggal dan akhiri hidup di dunia ini dengan dunia 'neraka' dan aku jadikan dirimu menjadi budak yang penurut!"

Yamato terkaget saat mendengar namanya di ketahui dan gerakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Makhluk yang mempunyai tanduk di kepala dan sayap berwarna hitam di depannya mempersiapkan ujung kuku dari jari telunjuk menusuk pelan ke arah kepala targetnya. Yamato kesakitan saat kuku makhluk itu hampir mengenai otaknya dan berhenti sesaat. Pupil mata Yamato mengecil dan memerhatikan makhluk itu melukainya semakin dalam. Darah yang muncrat berasal dari kepalanya menggenangi lantai lorong di tempati dirinya. Keheningan tercipta dan mendengar teriakan yang familiar. I-itu… Petugas Azuma?!

Azuma melepaskan perlakuan makhluk yang menyerang ketua Yamato dan melindungi ketuanya sendiri. Mata azuma memendam amarah hanya memerhatikan keadaan ketuanya yang cukup parah dan menoleh.

"Kamu tidak menampakkan diri di depan manusia kalau tidak ada mengganggu rencanamu, Tuan perwakilan 7 Deadly sins." Lirih Azuma pelan.

Yamato kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Azuma dan diam seribu bahasa. Tangannya menggapai tubuh Azuma dan penghilatannya semakin mengaburkan pandangan.

Makhluk itu terkekeh pelan dan meninggalkan Azuma sendirian di sana, Tangan Azuma mengepal erat dan menoleh ke belakang. Tubuh Yamato di gendong oleh Azuma dan membuat ekspresi khawatir kepada suster terhadap keadaan ketuanya.

"Gomen nasai, Yamato-san."

Azuma berjalan menuju dokter yang mengurus Sasuke Uchiha dan mengatakan dengan tegas. Azuma mengusulkan pasien Sasuke Uchiha untuk pembedahan secara lanjut dan serius. Dokter itu diam-diam menyeringai dibalik masker putih.

-0o0o0-

Aku menikmati suasana rumah jepang yang kusewa semalam dengan ber-negoisasi oleh pemiliknya yang garang. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan hari yang 'ceria' saat pemilik itu menerima uangku. Ditanganku memegang kunci dengan ukiran sederhana dan masih baru. Aku memegang teh Ocha yang hangat dan mengikat rasa khasnya setelah di seduh sendiri. Warna hijau yang menenangkan pikiranku dan menghirup sedikit teh yang aku buat dengan susah payah. Baju kimono musim panas berwarna oranye motif sangat sesuai dengan diriku yang perfect. Ya, Kalau perfect-ku ini bisa mengalahkan Sasu-Teme pantat ayam yang banyak fans-nya itu. Hahahaha...! uhuk-uhuk..?!

"Kamu sangat tenang ya, Kazu-chan."

Aku memandang lurus dan menghirup kembali teh untuk tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengembung kesal dan mendekatiku untuk mencubit pipi sebagai objeknya. Aku meringis kesakitan sedangkan dia terkekeh pelan. Ia duduk disampingku sambil memainkan rambut ungu dengan jemarinya yang lentik, Aku terdiam melihatnya. Dasar, Ren-chan seperti hantu yang datang tak dijemput ke rumah baruku. Aku tidak mempersoalkan kehadirannya. Rumah yang tenang dan jauh dari pemukiman agar aku bisa latihan setiap hari dan mengontrol kekuatan di dalam tubuhku. Yang paling terpenting, Menyembunyikan identitas dan rahasia dari keramaian penduduk yang tidak menerima diriku untuk hidup. Aku biarkan dia mengelus rambutku, Ia tertegun dan tersenyum tipis. Aku berlalu darinya ke dapur dan mengambil onigiri yang tersisa satu.

Akan tetapi, Ren-chan mengambil dengan sigap dan memakannya cepat. Aku memandang dengan mata melotot tercengang dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Aku langsung depresi dan meringkuk dekat dinding meratapi nasib naas tidak mendapatkan onigiri yang 'terakhir'. Ia hanya menatap aku dengan cuek dan meminum teh di meja. Aku melirik dan mengaku kalah, Jatah makanan hari ini sudah diambil olehnya.

"Apakah onigiri itu menggugah seleramu, Kazu-chan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan terkejut bukan main. Wajah datarnya yang menyeramkan itu berada di hadapanku dan terlonjak kaget. Tanpa sadar, Tubuhku terbalik –kepala di bawah sedangkan kakiku berada di atas dengan tegak- sambil mengaduh kesakitan bagian kepala. Ugh… kemungkinan mengalami kebenjolan yang membesar saat bertabrakan dengan dinding cukup keras. Ia tertawa melihat adegan yang lucu di depannya (Itu sih kebiasaannya, Mana sikap lemah lembutnya kemarin?!) dan mengusap pelan tangisan yang keluar dari matanya.

"apakah kamu tau perang Zoroaster?"

Pertanyaan Ren-chan membuat aku berpikir dan menghela nafas. Aku menangkap arti dari matanya seakan ia sudah tau aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku mengangkat tangan dan memberi penjelasan lebih detail untukku. Ia mengangguk gembira dan menyuruhku duduk bersimpu sebagai hukumannya. Aku tidak mengerti tentang kejahilan yang menurutku sadis dari cewek yang satu ini, Poor Naruto.

"Ehem, Perang Zoroaster adalah…

Aku merebahkan diri ke lantai dan membuat posisi enak untuk tidur, Membiarkan Ren-chan berce...rita. Ia menjewer telingaku dan mencubit siku dengan keras. Ia berpaling ke kiri dan menutup mata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tidak enak di pandang. Aku merasa bersalah dan mempersilahkan ia melanjutkan penjelasan itu.

"Perang Zoroaster adalah peperangan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan. Katanya, Ajaran dari perang itu sangat berpengaruh dari bangsa Persia. Bangsa Persia mengikuti ajaran itu sekitar 600 SM."

Aku menguap lebar dan Ren-chan mengelus dadanya untuk bersabar melihat tingkahku yang aneh menurutnya.

"Apakah ada hubungan dengan diriku?"

"Tentu saja ada Kazu-chan, Dirimu kan ada Ying dan Yang. Kamu milih jalan yang mana? Kebenaran atau kejahatan?"

Kenapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu? Keberadaanku banyak salah dimatanya, Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan memutuskan,

.

.

.

"Aku memilih kejahatan, Ren-chan. Aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan mereka yang meremehkan diriku. Cukup aku tersakiti dan memendam rasa pembalasanku pada mereka. Tapi kau tau, Suatu saat nanti aku bisa membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap kehidupan diriku yang semakin kuat dan kokoh."

Kata-kata dingin dan tidak ada sarkatisme yang keluar dari mulutku dan melirik Ren-chan takjub mendengarnya. Matanya berkilat senang dan mendukung tindakanku tadi. Walaupun, Ia tau tidak mengetahui masa laluku yang kelam. Ia berdiri dan melakukan olahraga ringan di depanku sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi tanda kebingungan melihat Ren-chan mengajak keluar saat menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"Aku buat dirimu hidup penuh warna, Kazu-chan!"

-0o0o0-

Aku memakai baju Couple garis-garis hitam putih dengan Ren-chan yang bergelayut manja di lenganku. Pipinya memerah membuat aku melupakan segalanya tentang di bulan oktober nanti. Aku terdiam dan melirik pakaiannya yang sama denganku sambil menggaruk-garukkan bagian kepala dengan rasa canggung yang menyerangku. Ia banyak bercerita dengan senyuman yang manis dan aku membalas senyuman tipis. Bahkan, senyumanku tidak bisa disampaikan ke Ren-chan karena kasat mata.

Banyak orang memandangku heran dan aku cuek melihat tatapan aneh itu.

"Onii-chan, kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tau, Ayo kita tinggalkan dia!"

"Wah, bukankah dia yang selamat dari kejadian kemarin. Dasar naïf! Mementingkan nyawa-nya sendiri daripada orang lain"

Aku mendengus sebal dan telingaku sudah kebal menghadapi cobaan ini. Ren menatap ku dengan lembut dan menyuruhku ke Kafe terdekat. Aku mengangguk dan bersiul-siul indah. Kencan pertamaku untuk menggantikan warna hidupku, Itulah Ren-chan awali hari ini.

"Kita ke media Kafe popeye. Cabang dari Tennoji. Disana sangatlah seru dan fasilitas yang nyaman bagi pengunjung."

"Hie, dimana Kafe itu?"

"Abenosuji 2-1-29 building 4 dekat stasiun JR Tennoji."

Aku ber-oh ria mendengar pendapat Ren-chan dan berpendapat ilmunya luas dariku.

Ia bercanda dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengatakan Neko-nyan ke arahku. Aku langsung marah menahan malu dan mengejarnya.

-0o0o0-

Aku memandang takjub melihat isi ruangan kafe yang kami datangi ini. Desainnya yang minimalis dan unik. Berbagai ruangan terbagi-bagi sesuai keinginan pelanggan sementara atau tetap. (Author:Kalau Author sih maunya menjadi pelanggan tetap disana! Sambil mengkhayal tingkat dewa.) ruangan komik dan menjajakan makanan ringan membuat Aku betah untuk ke sana.

Ren terkikik pelan dan menarik tanganku ke meja yang dipesannya(?). Aku memandang bingung dan melihat sekitar. Ekor mataku tertangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Ruangan yang aku idamkan selama ini. Ren melihat tingkahku tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku berada di ruangan itu. Aku sedang gembira dan lari secepat mungkin untuk memilih buku untuk aku baca.

'Ini… Sangat familiar.'

Aku mengambil buku tersebut dan membaca sekilas sipnosi di belakang sampul buku. Aku terkejut dengan jalan cerita isi komik yang aku pegang. Tanganku bergetar hebat dan memegang dahi semakin berdenyut. Salah satu tanganku memegang erat rak buku untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Aku mengerang kesakitan dan menggigit pelan bawah bibirku.

"Kazu!"

Ren menghampiriku dan mendecih kesal. Ren menggendongku dan meminta pertolongan untuk ke rumah sakit. Nafasku terputus-putus dan kesadaranku semakin menjauh.

Suara ambulan mendekati Kafe dan mengambil tandu untuk membopongku ke pintu ambulan tersebut. Ren memegang erat tanganku semakin pucat dengan wajah khawatir.

.

.

.

Semoga ada Dewa keberuntungan untuk diriku dengan keadaan semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

"Jangan kamu paksakan dirimu untuk menanggung bebanmu, Kazu-chan?!"

Lirih Ren dengan pelan sambil menyeka tangisannya semakin banyak. Suara ambulan terdengar jelas dan waktu semakin melambat. Bunyi burung gereja menyahutiku dengan keras dan langit biru menggantikan kedatangan gemuruh hujan yang semakin pekat. Warna kegelapan menyelimuti seisi bumi dengan kesedihan yang aku jalani untu bertahan hidup.

Rintik-rintik hujan membanjiri kawasan Kota Tokyo dengan cepat. Semua manusia mempersiapkan payung mereka dan ada beberapa dari mereka mencari perlindungan dengan menemui tempat. Tangan putih menggosok-gosok pelan untuk tercipta kehangatan sementara. Uap udara yang dikeluarkan pemuda ini sangat jelas dengan wajah khawatir.

"Firasatku tidak enak dengan Sasuke saat ini?!"

TBC

REVIEW?!


End file.
